Winx Club Stella & Brandon: One Shots
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: One shots, for my favorite couple Stella and Brandon. I take requests by Stella and Brandon fans, and I might add another one shot that pops into my head. I hope you guys enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon One Shots**

**One shots, for my favorite couple Stella and Brandon. I take requests by Stella and Brandon fans, and I might add another one shot that pops into my head. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**This one is for hannahss77, the winner of answering a question on one of my stories. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. Please review.**

* * *

><p>"Today is the day where Brandon or Eraklyon will get defeated by all of our strongest men in Solaria," King Radius said.<p>

Then, a huge roar came out from the crowd. King Radius smiled, and clapped his hands. Brandon came out, wearing blue and white. People booed at him, while Brandon cried. It was his first time in his life where he cried.

"This Brandon is the reason why our Stella is being beheaded!" King Radius shouted. Brandon was surprised. His love of his wife, is also getting killed? What is the reason why Brandon is here?

**Flashback**

"_Brandon, we could get caught by this! You could get killed by doing this Brandon!" Stella shouted. What exactly is the thing Stella is complaining about? Brandon and Stella are at the middle of Solaria and Eraklyon, which was the border. Whoever crosses the border, will get executed on one of the planets. _

"_Stella please, calm down. I did this a lot of times, and I never got in trouble," Brandon said. Stella was about to shout at him, but Brandon covered her mouth. "Anyways, we are getting married soon and I don't want you to be hurt," Brandon whispered. Stella smiled, and they silently walked over the border. _

_Then, alarm sounds came on, and Brandon was caught. A huge light came, and the person who caught Brandon, was from Solaria. Stella didn't know what to do. Her love was going to get killed anyhow. Stella slowly closed her eyes, and shouted. Then, an Eraklyon man caught her with his light. _

"_Stella! What are you doing? You shouldn't have got caught like me!" Brandon shouted. Stella closed her eyes, and looked up. _

"_Brandon, if you're going to die, I'm going to die. I'm not letting you going away from me," she replied. She took a step forward, and clenched her fists. "Whoever you are, kill me! I don't care how you kill me! Just kill me like how you're going to kill my Brandon!" _

"_Stella! No!" Brandon shouted. _

**End of Flashback**

Brandon had to fight only with a weapon he chose. He chooses a big long heavy sword. He was excellent at swords and boomerangs. But he chose the sword for his weapon. This was being filmed everywhere, and it was live. All of the Winx and Specialists are seeing this.

Sky couldn't stop Stella from being killed, since it was part of the law. But it wasn't fair that his best friend is going to die also. Brandon heard the roaring, and the door opened. He walked outside, and saw so many people booing at him. He closed his eyes, and got ready to fight. He knew it would be over.

"The last man standing will be the only one alive," King Radius said. He sat on his chair, and clapped his hands. Then, many Solarian knights came by with many dangerous weapons. Brandon looked at his left, and saw Queen Luna in the crowd, doing thumbs up for him. Brandon smiled, and began to charge.

For Stella, she was going to be beheaded. Sky couldn't stop it, and he had to speak the words Stella would despite the most. Stella begged Sky for him to stop, but he couldn't, even though he had tried his best.

"Today…is where the Princess of Solaria gets beheaded for crossing the border," he said. Bloom was in the crowd, and she was really mad at Sky for saying those words. "She will be beheaded, and her head and body will be burned in front of the Magic Dimension."

Stella kept on crying. She wanted the pain to stop, but it wouldn't work. She was now on the place where you get beheaded, sobbing. Sky really hated to do this. Stella tried to struggle, but it wouldn't work since it was so tightened.

Brandon had already killed three people from Solaria with his sword—which was full of blood. There were only he, and one more person left. Only five people could get to battle each other. Brandon knew he could fight this guy. He always knew he could do something, if he tried.

"This one is for Stella!" Brandon shouted. He then ran to the man, with his sword in front of him. The man moved away, and Brandon's sword was stuck on the wall. The crowd roared, cheering for the man. He was about to kill Brandon with his weapon, but he dodged it.

Brandon was now behind the man, and kicked him. Brandon carefully got his weapon, and used it on his back. The man fainted, and the crowd got crazy. Brandon went in the center, and put his hands out on the air. King Radius was actually surprised that he could defeat four of the strongest men in Solaria.

"Since, Brandon of Eraklyon killed my strongest men; he will get to have one wish," King Radius. "Brandon of Eraklyon, what is your wish?"

"I WANT PRINCESS STELLA'S BEHEADING TO BE STOPPED!" Brandon shouted as loud as he could. The crowd got silent, and faced King Radius.

"Well, only if the King agrees," King Radius said. Brandon smiled, and he blew a whistle from his mouth. Then, a huge dragon went to the battle arena, and brought Brandon. They were now flying over to Eraklyon.

"Make sure you tell King Sky that Stella's beheading can be stopped!" Brandon shouted. King Radius nodded. In the background, was Queen Luna being happy for his son-in-law, saving his wife. Queen Luna was very happy that Brandon can do what he was planning to do.

"Please Sky! I beg of you!" Stella shouted. Sky didn't know what to do. He was too busy thinking what happened to Brandon.

"Please stop talking Stella!" Sky shouted. "Be heading her now!" Then, the man pulled the string down, and in less than seconds, Stella would die. But there was a huge crash.

Stella was now thinking of moments.

**Flashbacks**

_ "Brandon! I'm coming for you!" Stella shouted. Brandon was fighting monsters on a different rock, and the rock had collapsed. Stella jumped down, to save the one who she loves. _

_ "Stella!" Bloom shouted. But it was too late, Stella was already gone. _

"_Brandon! This is the most beautiful gift someone could ever give me," Stella said. She hugged Brandon, and a tear went out of her face. Stella's body now became her normal body since she became a monster. _

"_Stella! Don't let go!" Brandon shouted. He reached his hand trying to save Stella from going to die in a cliff. They stretched so hard, but it wasn't enough. But then, their hands finally touched, and Brandon pulled Stella back in the ship. _

"_And here is Princess Stella!" a man shouted. Stella came out, wearing her long gown. Brandon gasped, and his mouth dropped. Sky closed it, in case he catches a bug in his mouth. _

"_Brandon! Thank you for saving us!" Stella shouted. She ran to Brandon, and their lips touched, having a wonderful passionate kiss. _

"_You're a squire, Brandon? How dare you lie to me?" Stella shouted. She ran away, sobbing like her heart was broken. _

"_Looks like Stella has a mail from Prince Sky," Musa said. Stella snatched the letter away from her hand, and read it. _

"_It's a date!" she shouted. Then, the girls cheered and they were so happy for Stella on a date—her first one. _

"_Don't worry Stella! I've got this in control," Brandon said in a wink. _

"_I just feel so sorry how we just left Brandon like that," Stella said to Bloom. "Do you think he's okay or something?"_

"_I'm sure he's fine Stella." Bloom said while the other girls joined. _

"_Stella, I know how we were together for so long, I want to be together—forever," Brandon said. He kneeld down, and got something from his pocket. "Princess Stella of Solaria, will you marry a squire like me?"_

"_Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much Brandon!" Stella shouted. She got the ring, and put it into her ring finger. She smiled, and kissed Brandon. _

"_I love you too, Stella." Brandon said then they had another kiss that would live forever. _

**End of Flashbacks**

Before the shiny blade could go through Stella's neck, Brandon's dragon spit it some fire, and it burned the blade. Stella smiled, and Brandon got out from his dragon. He walked up to Sky, while Bloom went near Stella.

"Sky," Brandon said. He put his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "I managed to kill all of the knights, and I got a free wish. My wish is to stop Stella's beheading. Is that fine with you?" Sky smiled, and hugged his best friend.

"Gosh it's so good that you're alive! And yes! She's free to go," Sky said. Brandon smiled, and hugged his best friend one more time.

"Thank you so much Sky," Brandon said. Sky nodded. "YO MAN. LET THE GIRL FREE," Brandon shouted. The man lets Stella free, and Bloom hugged Stella. She was so happy that she was free from the pain she was suffering.

After that long hug with Bloom, Brandon ran to Stella, and they shared a kiss that they had never experienced before. Stella smiled, and hugged her love one, the love of her life.

"Brandon I'm so thrilled that you're alive. If you weren't alive, I would have been dead. Brandon, thank you so much for saving me. I love you Brandon." Stella said. Brandon smiled, and rubbed her back.

"It's my entire fault we've been experiencing something like this. And Stella, remember that I'll always love you. Even though I cause trouble, well both of us, we'll always be perfect for each other." Brandon said. Stella cried, and hid her head on Brandon's chest.

"You guys experienced so much pain. I think you should get a rest from pain," a familiar voice said. All of them turned around, and they saw the Winx and the Specialists. They smiled at each other, and did a group hug.

"Please take a group photo," Layla said while giving a random person her camera. The person smiled, and everyone did a funny pose. He smiled, and took a photo.

_The pain will always have a cure._

* * *

><p><strong>There goes my first one shot. Please review and tell me how you felt when you read this shot. Thank you all of those who had reviewed. <strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: One Shots**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of those who had reviewed. This one is for mossdawn. I hope you enjoy this story~**

Today is a Saturday, surprisingly, Stella had waked up early. The others were still sleeping. It was five in the morning, and usually young fairies would fake up at eight or later. But Stella woke up early this time. Right now, she was looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled, and walked to her wardrobe. She had a date with Brandon later on, but she decided herself to wake up early. She searched through her wardrobe on what she could wear. She didn't want to wear her green and pink dress. She wanted to try out something new. She founded a perfect dress to wear. She placed it on her bed, and used her magic to put it on.

Stella was wearing a pink crisscross halter top, with a red beaded belt. She also wears pink capris and headband. She wears orange heels and a pink bracelet with red beads on her right arm. She looked at herself in the mirror, and twirled around. Brandon and Stella both had agreed that they will meet each other at six. But Stella was wondering why so early. Maybe he was showing a surprise or something. But little did Stella care on what time. She only cared if she was with Brandon. She loves him so much. She went to her bed, and opened her notebook. She started to draw some clothes.

For Brandon, he also woke up early. He was looking at himself at the mirror, and smiled. He walked to the shower, and did his thing. Everyone in Red Fountain was still asleep. They usually wake up at ten or more. After Brandon was done taking his shower, his waist was covered by a white towel while he had another towel on his right shoulder. He looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled. He thought of himself as someone handsome. Like Stella, he worried on what he was going to wear. He walked to his closet, and started to search for the right one. He got out a jacket, a shirt, and pants.

What he found was a jacket that was red and white. The shirt was blue. For his pants, it was similar to his jacket. Brandon puts on some socks then shoes. He looked himself, and then started smiling. He also wondered if Stella was awake. He wanted to call her, but he didn't want to disturb her. He wanted the date to start at six because he was going to make this the longest date—he ever had. Yes, he had some other dates with some other girls. But he knew Stella, was the right one for him.

The clock strikes on five forty five. Stella silently walked out of her room, and out of Flora and Bloom's. She went to the campus, and sat near the gate alone. The silence in Alfea was really quiet. The birds chirping prevented the silence being less awkward. Stella had still wondered about Brandon. But she forgot one more thing, her purse! Stella silently ran back to Alfea, to her room. She forgot her purse.

Brandon was on his way to Alfea. He called Stella but she wasn't answering. He was almost there to Alfea. Out of a distance, he could see the gate. But he didn't see Stella yet. He thought Stella wouldn't show up or she had woken up late. He was scared. He didn't want this date to be messed around. Behind Brandon, was a bouquet of roses, just for Stella. It had different colors of roses. Some of them were red, pink, and white. But Brandon was almost near Alfea.

Stella walked out of Alfea. She could hear someone driving on their motorbike. She could tell it was Brandon. She looked at her phone, and it was five fifty nine. Stella smiled, and Brandon arrived. She was carrying her strap white purse, and she puts it on her shoulder. The white bag was near her waist. Brandon got off, and he was hiding something behind his back. Stella tried to look at it, but he just hid it. As Stella reached into the gate, she hugged Brandon.

"You came here just right in time," Stella said. Brandon nodded. "What's that behind you?"

"It's a…bouquet of roses!" he said. He showed it to Stella, and she smiled. She sniffed it, and hugged Brandon.

"Thank you it looks so…beautiful!" Stella said. Brandon broke the hug and placed his hand on Stella's cheek.

"Don't forget dedicated. I got this for you because every piece of roses has a deep and wonderful color. These colors have different signs, and they all remind me of you," Brandon said. Stella smiled, and hugged Brandon again.

"That's so sweet Brandon. Probably Flora would say something like that. But I want to hear it from you. Thank you so much," Stella said. They got up, and they walked to Brandon's motorbike.

"Do you want to drive?" Brandon asked. Stella shook her head. He just nodded. Brandon gave Stella a helmet. Brandon went in the front seat, while Stella sat behind him, wrapping her hands around his waist. Soon they left Alfea. Both of them were happy that they get to leave so early.

Brandon pressed a button on his bike, and music started to play. He had upgraded his motorbike a couple days of go. He got better wheels and a new style. But he almost got a new radio. Music started to play. It was a silent song, but it showed a wonderful melody.

Stella started to hum, but Brandon couldn't hear yet. Brandon was focusing on the driving and the other things. He couldn't hear Stella because of the music, and the speed that the motorbike brought. Stella didn't want anything to hear her sing because she thought of herself as a bad singer.

There wasn't anyone who had to sing to Brandon yet, and Stella was going to sing to him. But whoever sang to Brandon before she did, Stella would beat that person up. Even though it was someone she knew or it was his or her friend. The motorbike stopped, and Stella got out. She looked at the view, and it was the view of birds swimming in a lake. Trees that had purple leaves were moving into the air.

Stella smiled, and looked at Brandon. She hugged him. She loved the view of this lake. "Brandon, this place is beautiful!" she said while hugging him. Brandon smiled, and he holds Stella's hand. They walked to the lake, and sat next to the shore. They looked at their reflection, and smiled. Brandon and Stella had a contest of rocking throwing. Whoever can throw the rock farthest, wins.

Suddenly, there was someone in the bushes. Stella and Brandon turned around. Stella hid behind Brandon so she could be safe. Brandon got out his green blade. Then, someone popped out. It was a man who had a beard, and he was dirty. He looked similar to a hobo or something.

"Do you guys have money?" he asked while coming closer to them. Brandon reached into his pocket, and he was finding some money. But he stopped because Stella whispered something into his ear.

"Don't give him money. He's going to take your motorbike and get away with it," Stella whispered. Brandon got out his hand, and the green blade returned back into his sword. He hid his sword in his pocket.

"No, sorry," Brandon said. Then, the hobo started to walk away into the darkness of the lake's trees. Stella sat down, and she was scared.

"Boy, he could have attacked us or something," Stella said. Brandon smiled, and they soon to talk. Stella's stomach grumbled. Brandon looked at her, and laughed.

"Is anything wrong Princess?" he asked. Stella nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry. I didn't eat yet," Stella replied. Brandon scratched his head.

"Do you want to go at a nearby place and find some food?" Brandon asked. Stella quickly nodded, and got up.

"I sure do. I'm hungry," Stella said. Brandon got up, and he holds Stella's hand. They walked to the motorbike slowly.

"This time, I'm going to let you sit in the front. But I'm still driving," Brandon said. Stella nodded. She sat in the front. Stella placed her hands on the handles. Brandon also placed his hand on the handles, and they soon were touching each other hand's. As they were driving, Brandon accidently drove too fast, and they were now part of a parade.

"Why is there a parade so early?" Stella shouted at Brandon. He turned around to face Stella.

"I don't know Stella. I think it's going to take time for us to escape this chaos," Brandon said. Stella sighed, and she leaned her head on Brandon's shoulder while they wait for the parade to end.

It already passed than one hour, and Brandon checked his watch. His watch showed the time of seven. He looked at Stella, and she was just blinking and sniffing. Quickly Brandon drove, and they reached in this dine-in. It was a homemade food place, and they served pancakes and eggs. Brandon parked his motorbike. Stella got off, and she looked at Brandon.

"Come on Stella. I know you're hungry. I'll pay for everything," Brandon said. Stella just walked up to the front, and she opened it. She didn't mind to open it for Brandon because she was a bit mad at him. But soon enough, it wasn't quite full with tons of people. Only about three tables were taken.

"Welcome to Henry's. Table for two rights?" a lady with a pen in her head asked. Stella nodded. "Well, follow me then." Brandon and Stella followed the lady, and it was a table for two. Stella sat on the chair, while Brandon sat in front of her. Stella buried her head with her arms. After a while, Brandon started to talk.

"Stella…I'm sorry for driving you into the parade. But you should look for some food now. You'll be really hungry," Brandon said. Stella moved her head up, and read the book. She saw a few pictures of pancakes and eggs. Brandon looked at his book also, and the lady came by.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked. Brandon did eye contact with her, and nodded. The lady smiled, and got out her pen.

"I would like some eggs with bacon please and orange juice," he said. The lady wrote what he had said, and she looked at Brandon.

"I just want some cereal…" Stella said slowly.

"I'm sorry Hun, but we don't have cereal. Oatmeal is the closest thing we have for cereal. Do you want that?" she asked. Stella nodded. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate please," Stella said slowly.

"And would you like a drink with that?" she asked.

"No thanks," Stella said. She smiled. She took the books away and walked away. After a while since she left, Brandon talked to Stella.

"Stella, are you sick or something? I can take you home if you want too," Brandon insisted. Stella shook her head. Brandon nodded, and began looking out of the window. After ten minutes or so, the food came by. Stella started eating slowly, while Brandon ate like a gentleman. Stella ate like a young kid who was practicing to eat.

After they were done eating, the bill had come by. Brandon looked at it, and it showed what they listed. For the price, it was not that expensive. Brandon got out his wallet, and there was a photo of Stella and himself. He smiled, but he got out the bill. The lady came by, and she asked about the change.

"What about the change sir?" she asked. Brandon smiled and he shook his head.

"The change is for you," he said. She smiled. "Come on Stella. I'll take you home." Stella didn't come up. "Stella?" She got up, and walked outside. Brandon followed her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to go home yet. It's only seven and I think no one got up yet," Stella said. Brandon nodded. "What do you want to do now then?"

"Hmm, let's go to the Magix and mess around with people when they get ready," Brandon laughed. A smile grew on Stella's face.

"That will make me happy. Let's do it!" Stella said. Brandon laughed, and the both of them went to Brandon's motorbike. Brandon drove Stella and himself to Magix. They saw this young man getting something in his pocket to open the door. Stella quickly used a spell. The young man still didn't find his key yet. In the background, Stella and Brandon laughed.

"Where are my keys?" he said while acting scared. Stella and Brandon giggled. "It's not here!" Brandon soon felt sorry for the man and he whispered something into Stella's ear.

"I think we should give his keys back," Brandon said. Stella sighed, and she used a spell. Then, the keys appeared on the floor. The young man saw it, and he grabbed it quickly then he opened the door. "Good job Stella. I'm proud of you." He then gave a kiss on Stella's cheek. After three hours of them messing around with others, Brandon and Stella saw the rest of the Winx walking. They quickly hid behind a pole. They could hear them talking.

"I'm actually surprised Stella was the first one to wake up," Musa said while walking with the others. The others nodded.

"I hope her date with Brandon goes well," Flora said. "I just love how boys take girls to dates so early and they spend time with each other."

"Stella is lucky. Riven would never do that," Musa said while pouting. The others laughed.

"Remember Musa, we're here to get Stella that special dress she wants," Bloom added. Stella remembered a moment. Whenever she went to the mall with Bloom and the others, she would always look at that special dress. But she couldn't get it since school was in her way. For Brandon, he was also planning to get it for Stella. He sighed. It looks like he couldn't get the dress that he wanted to get for Stella.

"In my calculations, there's only one pair of dress left. Looks like Diaspro wants that dress also," Tecna said. She pointed at this girl, with other girls with her. It was Diaspro. The girls could see her walking to the store which was not far away from each other.

"We better hurry up before she gets that dress," Layla said. They nodded, and they walked faster to the store. Stella turned around, and she had a smile on her face. Brandon just smiled and cupped her face.

"Gifts are coming for me. I wish them luck!" Stella said while walking away. Brandon sighed, and he went after Stella. Brandon twirled Stella around, and they were looking at each other's faces. Brandon was about to kiss her, but there were some girls running and screaming. Brandon quickly pushed Stella away, but he was taken away from the girls. Stella got mad, and she transformed to her Charmix.

"Can you girls let go of me?" Brandon shouted. The girls didn't let go. They probably mistook Brandon as some popular actor, singer, or probably something more special than that. Brandon tried to struggle, but there were hundreds of hands on him. They stopped running, and Brandon fell. They almost kissed Brandon, but they heard some girl shouting.

"Brandon!" she shouted. Everyone turned around and they saw Stella in her Charmix. "Let go of my Brandon!" Then all of the girls laughed.

"Who's Brandon?" one of the girls shouted.

"This is Blake!" another girl shouted. _(LOL, so um, yeah this is Blake. A mixture of Drake and Brandon. In this story, there's a famous singer named Blake who looks like Brandon.)_

"What?" Brandon said while getting up. "I'm just a squire!" The girls started to saw a ewe, and they took steps away. They pointed at Stella and laughed at her.

"So you're that Princess who got lied and now is with a squire?" one of the girls said. Stella nodded, and she dropped to the floor. Brandon quickly caught her. She struggled out of Brandon's arm, and walked away.

"Look what you girls did! You made a princess hurt! Imagine her father hearing every word you had said! You would probably get executed for that," Brandon shouted. The girls soon walked away, and Brandon found Stella nowhere. "Stella…Stella." He looked everywhere, and she was now nowhere. It's already eight, he couldn't find her yet.

He didn't give up yet. But he saw this blonde haired girl, who was walking alone. He quickly ran after her, and kissed her lips. He tasted a different flavor, but he opened his eyes. He saw this completely—DIFFERENT girl than Stella. It was this girl who had the same length hair as Stella, but different eye color. She had blue eyes and a pale skin. She was wearing the same outfit as Stella in the back though.

"Do I know you or something? And why the heck did you kiss me?" she asked. She soon walked away. Brandon looked behind himself, and he saw Stella who was crying. She soon ran away.

"Stella please wait for me! I thought that was you!" Brandon shouted. She still didn't stop. She kept on running. But Brandon sprinted as fast as he could just to get to Stella. "I didn't mean it!" She quickly turned around, and Brandon stopped. "Please forgive me; I didn't know it was you."

"A _true _boyfriend would never kiss a girl before he could see her face," Stella said. Then, Stella walked away. Brandon tried to go after her, but she wouldn't stop. Brandon sighed, and he just went behind Stella. She reached to the girls.

"Stella! Are you okay?" Flora asked while hugging her. All of the girls noticed tears on Stella's face. They hugged her. "Stella what happened?"

"Brandon kissed a different girl," she said while weeping. They broke the hug.

"Oh, don't worry Stella. We'll take you home and get you away from that jerk," Layla said. They soon used their powers to go back to Alfea. Brandon was just looking at himself in the floor. He sighed, and looked up at the sky.

"And I thought this would be the perfect date. It only lasted for three hours," Brandon said to himself.

After a while, Stella was covered by her blankets. She heard a knock on her door, and she didn't reply. The knocked appeared again. Still didn't have up to open the door. She used a spell, and brought the person back inside. It was Brandon.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked. Brandon sat next to her on bed.

"I wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry Stella," Brandon said. Stella hides herself with the blanket, but she shook her head.

"It's too late Brandon. Just leave please," Stella said. Brandon didn't move.

"I was going to make this a perfect date, but I guess I was wrong. Next time, it should have been a short date. Well, I'm sorry. This is my fault," Brandon said. He got up, and went to the balcony. Stella got up, and went after him. She opened the door, and saw Brandon about to jump off.

"Please…don't go," Stella said. Brandon turned around, and hugged Stella.

"Will you forgive me?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, I'll forgive you," she said. Then, she locked her lips with Brandon.

_Can we have a date gone wrong? _ -mossdawn

**Thanks for reading guys! I think I made this chapter too long...lol. Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Please request for another one shot! These are the choices you have left;**

**Friendship or Love**

**Please review! Thanks for reading this guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hopeless Love**

**Hello guys, this chapter is for ShiningSunray. I didn't know who should be the bad person in this story, so I made Sky as the bad character. Sorry ShiningSunray if I picked Sky as the bad character just think of him as someone else. He isn't really bad in this story though. Here's a summary of the story so far. **

**Bloom, Sky, Brandon, and Stella are four best friends. As they grow up, they visit Solaria. It's been a while since they got to hang out with each other. **_**Did I forget to mention this is a true story?**_

**Chapter 3: Hopeless Love**

_An old man was in a beach, reading a book to some several children who live near the beach. He smiled, and he started to tell a story to the children who wanted to hear a story. _

Princess Stella of Solaria was out on her own private beach roof top, which her father approved to let her sleep there. She looked at the sun set, and sighed. She dearly missed her three best friends, who she hadn't seen them in such a long time. They were only nine when they last saw each other. But look at Stella now, Stella is now eighteen. She sighs once again, and went back inside her light house. She truly misses her best friends, and she wishes to see them once again. She then heard her doorbell rang, and she quickly walked at the end of the light house, trying to escape the long and spinning stairs. She looked at the small hole, and saw a young man who was tall. He was quite muscular. He also had brunette hair with attractive brown eyes. Stella didn't know who this was, but it would probably be a man from Solaria or a different realm. She opened the door, and the man smiled. He had a contagious smile, and Stella remembered that smile from somewhere. The man began to spoke.

"Why, hello Princess Stella of Solaria. You look more gorgeous since I saw you in such a long time. Do you remember who I am?" he asked. That voice used to be so squeaky and cute, but now it's a low voice, a voice that Stella tried to think of. Stella just shook her head. The man chuckled, and dropped his bags. He hugged Stella, and she just pushed him away since she had no idea who this was.

"I don't know…who you are. You remind me or someone, but I don't know who you are anymore. Please, can you leave me alone? Probably you're looking for my father…" Stella said while trying to close the door. He stopped her from closing the door, and he got something from his pocket.

"I did go to your father Princess. I asked him where you are, and he told me that you're at your own private beach. Normally he wouldn't tell strangers like me, but he knew who I am. Can you take a hint on which I am?" he asked. In his hands, was a star holding a sword. It was a charm bracelet. Stella's eyes widened.

"Brandon?" she whispered. His contagious smile grew, and he hugged Stella. After a long period of hugging, Stella pushed him away, and looked at his eyes. "Your eyes still had that look, but it got a little…a little more…"

"A little more what?" he asked while picks up his bags. "A little cuter?" he chuckled. Stella smiled, and shook her head. Once he was inside, Stella closed the door. "Then what?"

"A little more contagious," she smiled. Brandon laughed. "So, we need to have a talk. Do you want to talk about it in the beach? I think it's just a little chilly, but I think the both of us can survive it." Brandon smiled.

"It's perfect. Just let me leave my bags here, and we can talk about it," Brandon said while winking. Stella laughed, and went on the stairs. Brandon looked at her, and she seemed like an angel to Brandon. He just smiled while looking at Stella.

"I'll be in my room to change. Just meet me near the shore," Stella said. Brandon nodded, and he saw Stella going upstairs. He was smiling, he also missed Stella, and he was been through a lot. Brandon just missed the four of them being together when they were little.

When Brandon was waiting for Stella, the door opened. Brandon turned around and saw Stella wearing a white visible light sweater with a yellow shirt inside. She was wearing some pajama shorts. She sat next to Brandon, and the both of them were looking at the moon. Stella was explaining to Brandon for what she has done for the last several years.

"When all of you guys left, I took several Princess lessons, and I did a few parades. Earlier in this year, I asked my father if I could live alone in my private beach. Since there was nothing happening in my life, he approved. So I was living in this paradise months ago. So, what happened with your life?" Stella asked. Brandon smiled and sighed.

"You did some interesting things. I wish I could have come here earlier," Brandon said. He sighed and said his answer. "I worked out. I was living with my parents and all. I became a fencer and all, nothing was really happening in my life."

"Is there anything else?" Stella asked. Brandon nodded, and he sighed. Stella was afraid that Brandon might be too scared to tell her. "It's fine Brandon, you can tell me."

"_I'm dating Bloom."_

Stella immediately stood up. She was shocked on what she heard from her eyes. Brandon was actually dating her best friend. But she wondered about Sky. Stella and Brandon were best friends, but could she fall in love with Brandon? Stella couldn't tell.

"_And we're engaged. We're hoping for a baby boy." _

Stella took some steps away, disbelieving on what Brandon had just said. She thought she would be with Brandon, but apparently, her best friend had got her first. Stella was just…heartbroken. Her best friends engaged…and already having a child.

"Well, I'm glad that you're engaged with my best friend. I hope everything goes fine," Stella said while turning around. In her head, she was crying a river flowing.

"Stella, are you okay?" Brandon's soft voice asked. He got up, and placed his hand on Stella's shoulder. She quickly walked away, but Brandon was in front of her. "Please, tell me what is wrong?"

"It's hopeless Brandon! Just…please, go. Go with Bloom, you don't need me," Stella said while crying some tears. Brandon lifted her chin up, and wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong? I came here to tell you this, and we could probably hang out since Bloom is busy. I thought…telling you would be okay, but I was wrong," he said while looking at her golden hazel eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

"If I tell you this, it wouldn't be strong. I think it's best if you just leave and go back with your…fiancé," Stella quietly said. Stella's heart was burning when she had said the word _fiancé. _

"Stella, tell me, it's fine, I'll understand," Brandon quietly said back. Stella looked upon his eyes. Stella smiled, and strokes his cheek. Brandon carefully placed his arms around her waist.

"_I love you."_

Stella then walks away, while Brandon was at the beach speechless. He should have run to Stella and kiss her, but he was already engaged. He just couldn't kiss another girl after he is married and having a child soon. Stella ran up the stairs, and went to her room. She slammed her door shut. She went on her bed, weeping. She loves Brandon, and she had just noticed that.

By morning, Stella woke up and she smelled a strong smell of bacon and eggs. She quickly went to the bathroom, and did her business. She quickly went downstairs, and saw Bloom, Brandon, and Sky. Stella smiled, and hadn't seen her friends in such a while. Sky was cooking the food. Still, Stella was mad at Brandon and Bloom.

She walked inside, while Brandon was listening to Brandon's tummy. Bloom and Brandon kept on laughing while Stella rolled her eyes and went to Sky. They then noticed her, and Bloom got up. Stella didn't even mind to turn around to look at her. She was dearly mad at her, like the way she was at Brandon.

"Stella," Bloom calls. Still, Stella didn't look at Bloom. "Stella…please, is there anything wrong?" Stella was getting sick of this; she didn't want people who she hated to be in her house. She quickly went on the stairs. The others were confused.

"What happened with Stella?" Sky asked. Bloom shrugs her shoulder while Brandon got up from his chair. He sighed, and looks at the both of them.

"Don't worry, I'll check on Stella. After all, she's mad at me," Brandon said. Sky shook his head.

"No, I'll do it. Since we've didn't talk in a while, I think I should do it. Just make sure your fiancé is comfortable," he said. When he said fiancé, his heart was pierced. He then went up the stairs. He saw a door opened, and he went to it. It brought him to the lighthouse's roof.

"Stella…are you okay? You seem gloomy today," Sky said while closing the door. Stella turned around, and sat on the floor. Sky walked to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"It's just that Brandon and Bloom are getting married soon and they already have their child. Why couldn't they tell me? Why are they hiding things from me?" Stella shouted from the top of her lung. Sky then brought her face to his chest.

"I feel how you feel Stella. They never told me until they came to Eraklyon a year ago. I really got mad when they told me, but then I started to feel okay with it. They would always tell me this, 'we're always perfect for each other,'" Sky said while sighing. Stella soon cried and tears were going on Sky's shirt.

"You don't know that Sky," Stella whispered. Sky was shocked. He didn't understand on what Stella was saying.

"_There's still someone who loves Brandon."_

Stella then got up. She wiped her tears away. Sky went after her, and hugged her. "Stella." He whispered. "All these years…" Stella was just hugging Sky, with his hands around her. She didn't want to hug back.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"_I've been thinking about you."_

"You were thinking about me for so long? Why wouldn't you visit me or something?" Stella asked while stepping back. Sky sighed.

"_Maybe I should keep this to myself. I'm trying not to tell you, nut I want to I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of holding this inside my head."_

Stella didn't know what he would say. She was too scared. She loves Brandon, but does Sky also love her? Stella had no idea.

"_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling for you."_

Stella was surprised, and she hugged Sky instead of kissing him. She never gave her kisses away, but instead she would save it for later. Sky smiled, and he hugged her back.

_**Later on, Bloom and Brandon left to visit other friends while Sky and Stella were alone together. Sky finally asked Stella out, and she accepted. They never got their first kiss; Stella was trying to avoid him by getting his kisses. Years later, something had happened to Sky. **_

Stella was in her bedroom, weeping. She had been raped by Sky. Sky had raped her millions of times. Something wrong had happened to him, so he gone crazy. Stella had so many bruises on her skin and she could die. When Sky went somewhere, she carefully went on the roof top, and locked the door. She was moving on the floor, she couldn't walk. She then looked at the sky, and cried.

"Brandon…where did you go? Please…save me," Stella cried. She was still crying, until a car came. It was making sounds, and Stella looked down to see who it was. She then saw a man who was tall, muscular, and handsome. She gasped, could this be Brandon?

But the door opened, and it was Bloom holding her three year old child's hand. Stella cried loud with pain, while everyone who was done could hear it. They soon saw Stella who laid her head near the side. They were shocked. They didn't know what happened to Stella.

"Stella! What happened?" Bloom shouted while looking down at her child. Brandon then saw a mark on Stella's face, it was dead red. He then quickly went to the lighthouse's door, and kicked it. "Brandon! Be careful!" Brandon ignored Bloom; he was too worrying about Stella.

The door then opened, and there was Sky who was shirtless. He then laughed and Brandon punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Brandon quickly went upstairs and tried to open the door, but it was lock. He had no hope, it was hopeless. But he didn't give it up. He kicked with his best, and the door opened. He then saw Stella lying on the floor, who was wearing a blanket to protect her body. He placed Stella's on his lap.

"Stella…what happened to you? Please…it's my entire fault," Brandon whispered. Her eyes opened, and she placed her hand on Brandon's face. She smiled half way.

"_It's time for me to go, I won't be needed anymore. I wish I could spend the most of my time with you, but apparently it didn't happen. Brandon…there's something I need to tell you."_

"_No! You just can't go! I need you to be with me! I'll kill myself so we could be together!" _

_Tears were coming from his chocolate eyes, and it was dripping onto Stella's face. A tear came down her face, but she was only smiling to make the one who she loves happy, but it wasn't working. _

"_No…I need you to live. Sky hurts me a lot; I don't know what happened to me. But now, I have to say the final thing before I go."_

"_No! You can't leave! Please stay with me!"_

"_I love you."_

_Brandon's hands were shaking. He heard her before when she had said that. She was now smiling. Brandon leaned in to kiss her, and their faces were leaving apart. Stella smiled one more time, and she closed her eyes, and she…_

"_NO! Stella I need you! Please…Stella! I know you're kidding! Please…I need you alive! STELLA!"_

_But it was too late, Stella had already died. Bloom and her child were crying. She realized that she had just ruined her best friend's love life, but she was now gone. _

"_Stella…"_

_**Many years passed by, and Sky was sent to jail at Solaria for killing the Princess of Solaria. King Radius was really angry, so he had punished Sky for doing this to her daughter. Bloom divorced with Brandon and married another man. Brandon was now alone, and he had no one to be with him. He lived in the lighthouse, pretending that Stella was with him, and they were a happy couple. **_

"But pa, what happened to Brandon? Is he still alive?" one of the kids asked.

"He's still alive…he's doing what Stella wants him to do," Pa said while looking at the sun set. The kids nodded, and they went to the lighthouse to get some snacks.

"_Stella, we had a hopeless love. It's my fault for not understanding you. But soon enough, we'll be together."_

Pa then lies on the ground, and closed his eyes. He was now turned back to a young man. He had brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a tan. He gave a pig back ride to the one who told him to live; Stella.

_Remember, hopeless love can always appear._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No Other**

**Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And this is my favorite chapter; after all, Brandon is going to do some cute things here :D And this is my favorite poem! This is for Valentine's Day, and I hope you will enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 4: No Other**

It was a beautiful day. The clouds are milky white, in the clear blue sky. The breezing apple blossom smell running through the place, made smiles everywhere. Stella had to go to a special meeting, leaving Brandon waiting. Yes, they had promised a date later on, but Brandon wanted to do something special, like no other boy would do. Stella had a yellow beetle, which was a car she would drive in. Brandon quickly ran to her car with a bucket of water and some soap in his hands. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking. He then started to pour the water, and started to wash Stella's car.

_Your two warm hands gets cold when I'm cold  
>Your heart that used to be strong becomes sensitive when I'm hurt<br>Take my hands silently, hold me silently, I'm only wishing for such little comforts  
>You don't know my heart that wanted to do more just for you<em>

After Brandon was done cleaning, there was a nearby gym near her car. He quickly got his bag, and saw a flower shop near the gym. He bought one rose, and went inside the gym. He sat down on the bleachers, and started to play with the rose. He tried to do some magic tricks, but he had failed since he didn't know how to do a single magic trick. Even though he wasn't good with magic, his girlfriend still is excellent at it. He then pretended to dance with the rose his mouth.

_Call out my heart, free my soul  
>it always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you<em>

After Brandon was done doing a few dance moves, he quickly checked his watch. It was ten thirty, which means thirty more minutes until Stella was done with her meeting. He quickly put his back pack on, and ran. He then decided to stop, after he thought of something. He opened his bag, and saw pictures of cookies, sunsets, and more. He then saw an empty wall, and grinned.

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<em>

He started to get some tape and placed it on the wall. He then got the images, and made a huge heart with sweet things. He smiled, and it only took him ten minutes to do a beautiful art like this. Even though Brandon wasn't good at art, he can still make his own art, and still be successful at it. But he thought to himself that it wasn't good, and Stella wouldn't like it one bit. He loves his girlfriend, Stella, and he wants her to smile and laugh. A friend of Brandon then came, and he saw the picture. He had a camera in his hands.

"Wow, this is gorgeous Brandon! May I take a picture of this?" he asked, while placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"Yes, you can," Brandon replied. He then took out his camera, took the picture. He hugged Brandon.

"Thanks Brandon. I'll send you a copy if I see you again," he said. Brandon waved goodbye to him, and he left. Brandon just smiled, and looked at the picture of beautiful things. He thought of naming it, _Collages of Love_.

Brandon then decided to take a break. He saw a library, and went inside. He saw a girl selling fake dork glasses, and he smiled and bought two. One for himself, and one for Stella. The girl said thank you, while Brandon told her to keep the change. He went inside the library, and asked for a Valentine's Card. He then got a pen, and went to the quietest place. He placed the glasses on himself and acted like a geek or something.

_When my greedy heart gradually search to other directions  
>When my mind can't handle whenever my greed grow even more<br>I know all those reasons that clearly says that you're here, it's the only one  
>I'm always thankful. I could do better as you do<em>

After Brandon was done with his card, he left the library, and said goodbye to the librarian. Brandon then saw a theater, and went inside. He placed his card back inside the bag, and got out his camera. He went on the stage, and placed the camera on the floor. He then started to dance, but he took off his jacket.

_Call out my heart, free my soul  
>it always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you<em>

After ten minutes of Brandon dancing, he went outside, and saw an old man selling balloons. He bought all he had, and kids started to surround Brandon. He gave one balloon each, while the kids were happily giggling. After a while, Brandon thought of Stella. He looked at his watch, and it was ten forty. He gave the balloon to the last kid, and he ran away.

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<em>

He was as fast as he could, just to go back to Stella. She was waiting near her car. Brandon then saw her, and he ran as fast as he could. When he started to sprint, he accidentally fell, and he almost dropped the balloons. Stella then laughed, and helped Brandon up.

"You got something on your shoes," Brandon said. He then got up, and cleaned Stella's shoes. There was a dark spot on it, and he used his jacket to clean it. Stella just giggled.

"I thought you weren't going to come back, but it looks like you did," Stella said, while starring at Brandon for him to get up.

"Why would I do that Stella? Well, this is like the tenth and eleventh time I've been late, but I promise I won't be late for the other dates!" he said, while bringing his hands in the air.

"How come you got so many balloons Brandon?" Stella asked, while looking at them. Brandon just smiled, and he kneeled down.

_You know, I'm a little bit shy sometimes, you don't know but you're burning like the sun, please understand my feelings  
>Even those girls that appears on TV shows are sparkling, you're always be the one in my eyes<br>Hearing you tell me that you love me, I have everything in this world, You & I, You're so fine, is there someone like you?  
>I love you Oh, please know it, to me there's only you, that I stupidly see you as my everything<em>

"Take these balloons, and look at the tip," he said. Stella then took the balloons at the bottom, and saw a gorgeous silver ring. It had diamonds of the sky, which were sparkling.

_We arrived on the same road; we're just the same, how surprising, how grateful, it's love_

"Is this a wedding ring Brandon?" Stella asked, while looking at it.

"Before you say yes, I have to tell you the reasons why I was late," Brandon said. He then showed Stella the pictures he made, the cards, and even the video he made with him dancing. Stella just smiled, she loves Brandon, and Brandon loves her too.

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<em>

They were now in front of the picture of the hearts and all, and Brandon showed her the ring. He just smiled, while Stella grabbed it and placed it on her ring finger. She hugged Brandon, and nodded. Brandon carried her, and spun her around. They shared a long passionate kiss. Stella was lucky since she had a man like Brandon. He was also lucky since he had the one who he loved all his life, as his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this story is for my fictional narrative in my class. I decided to use Stella and Brandon's name for it. I also had decided to share with you guys. Tell some any recommendations or some suggestions. I really want some other people's opinion about this story. I asked four of my friends to read it, and they said it was heartbroken. And, I want to hear some other things from you guys. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Fictional Narrative: Love Never Dies**

Hello, it's Brandon Green. I walked down on my neighborhood with its special features. The neighborhood looks and smells like a playground with kids and animals. I could see the apple blossom trees and smell its breeze. The cold running wind made me shiver, but my heart kept its warmth from the laughter of the neighbors' children. As I see them playing on swings, I could see birds chirping and cats meowing. I looked up, and I see milky white clouds in the sky, but I can still smell dog poop from dogs walking with its owner.

I asked Stella if we could meet each other at the neighborhood today. Obviously, she said yes. Stella is my energetic, childish, and curious girlfriend. Brandon Green, which is me, is her trusting, courageous, and athletic man. Today is a really special day to me. This is the day where I ask her an important question. I see Stella already, and I stood up. She hugs me, while I hug her back.

"Stella, there's something I have to tell you," I told her shyly. She breaks the hug and looks at me, bewildered, like she was confused.

"Brandon, what is it?" she asks curiously. I took a step back and knelled down on my left knee. I got something from my pocket, while she was just standing there and looks at me curiously. She had no idea on what I was planning on.

I got out a silver ring box and spoke, "Stella, I've been in love with my girlfriend for so long. But I do not want to be in love with my girlfriend. I want to be in love with my wife." I opened the box, and it showed a sparkly silver ring. The ring sparkled in the sunlight, and I could see the light reflecting on Stella's clear face. I continued talking, "Stella, will you marry me?"

She just looked at me with happiness. She then yelled happily, "Yes! I will!" She then went to my arms, and I spun her around. She placed the ring on her finger. She curiously asked, "When?"

I bravely answered, "Two weeks." I've got two weeks. That's all the time I have.

Two weeks had passed, and Stella told me she would visit me in less than half an hour. She told me to meet at the same place where I had proposed to her. I was there already. An hour had passed slowly, and I wondered why she wasn't here yet. A good neighbor of mine went outside, and turned on the television. I carefully looked at the television without being noticed. I soon heard a lady talking on the news from the television.

"Just ten minutes a while ago, there was a car crash in the highway. One person was in the car, which was a young woman with blonde hair. If anyone knows her, she was sent at the hospital in the Main City," she spoke with action rolling down. Could it be Stella? She has to pass the driveway. There was only a picture of the car crash. Well, that car looks familiar . . . I think I should go to that hospital.

I went to the hospital at the Main City. I asked the nurses at the counter about the girl who had the car accident. They showed me a picture—it was Stella. The nurses also told me that she's safe, and she had to wait because all of the doctors were busy. I had to wait painfully. Two hours had passed already. The pain is unbearable. Six hours had passed. They finally took Stella, and. I get to wait for her. This is so . . . unfair. I was getting married tomorrow. I barley spend any time with Stella for the last two weeks.

There was I, just sitting down hopeless. The door opened, and there was the doctor. Finally, I got up, and asked, "How is she? Is she fine? What's her condition?" I was terribly worried about her.

The doctor sighed. He answers politely, "Mr. Green, please calm down."

"Just tell me what happened to her!" I shouted impatiently and with anger.

He gave me a deep, heavy sigh. He replies sadly, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but after the long delay, and the terrible condition she was in, she didn't make it. We did all we can." I can't believe what I had just heard. No, he's just lying!

I grabbed the first buttons of his lab coat and brought him up in the air. I just couldn't do it. I let him go, and walked into the room. There was Stella—dead.

I sat on the chair near her. A heavy layer of a blanket was covering her face, preventing me to see her. I removed the heavy layer off her face, and saw the face of the one who I loved. I looked at her right hand. I saw the ring I gave to her two weeks ago on her ring finger.

I just closed my eyes tragically. I covered Stella with the thick layer of the blanket. My eyes suddenly opened. I got the ring of Stella's finger. I kept it inside of my fist, and I closed my eyes once again.

My eyes flickered open, and I see Stella wearing a wedding gown inside a golden coffin. I place the wedding ring on her ring finger, and kissed her forehead. Stella's coffin closed, and her coffin was getting lower per second. Tears escape my eyes. She's now in the ground, and dirt was on the coffin.

White balloons went to the air. I looked up at them, and I see a heart shape, and I smiled. When everyone leaves, I'm the only one here. I will always visit my wife, Stella. One day, we will be together. I promised Stella that I'll still be in love with my wife. Love never dies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Before**

**Hey guys, this one shot is based on how I feel. Well, only the beginning part. This story is based on my dream, well, a mixture of all my dreams. Probably you'll take a hint on how I feel. The first three paragraphs are the summary, to let you know. Here is the one shot you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter 6: Before**

_Magic. Happiness. Love. _

Those three items never existed for this certain girl. Yes, it never existed in her heart, and outside of her heart. She used to be a fairy, but not anymore.

That was before she meant him.

This certain maiden had a plain life. Nothing new. It was just dull. She was a dearly beautiful blonde, with honey amber eyes, and a perfect smile. She was a princess indeed, a fairy princess, but that no longer exists.

Are you wondering why? I'll tell you why. Her mother was about to die, and she loved her mother so much, that she never wanted her to die. Her father also never wanted his wife to die, and there was no other way for her mother to stay alive from a contagious disease.

The father, King Radius, had asked a powerful witch if there's a solution for his wife to come back alive. The witch had told him that only the most beautiful girl in Solaria could risk her powers and donate to her mother for to live.

What King Radius didn't know, that his daughter was the most beautiful girl in Solaria. So it turns out, just before the mother, Queen Luna, was about to escape from this world, the princess had donated her powers for her mother to live.

And that turns into a solution, Queen Luna lived. King Radius was happy, but not his daughter. Princess Stella, without any magic, had no love and happiness. She was just a mortal. A dull mortal. Nothing in her heart.

_Magic. Happiness. Love._

_It was all gone, but that was before she met him. _

You're probably thinking that this _him _is Brandon. No, it isn't. His name is Sky, Prince Sky, with a squire named Brandon. Are you confused on what am I talking about? Well, that question is going to fade soon enough.

When Stella went to Alfea to try to gain her powers back, it was never possible. She made friends named Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Musa. But still, her heart was not sealed. Just yet.

They had a small party, leaving Stella alone. The girls had made friends, since Bloom had invited some young men to join the party. Stella just looked out the window, and starred at the sun, wishing for magic, happiness, and love to come back to her life.

Prince Sky had decided to check on Stella. Once he had talked to her, everything changed.

_"Are you alright?" Prince Sky asked, looking to the fairy princess—I mean, princess. She just turned around to see him. Once Prince Sky looked at her face, it was pale. But those eyes made him amazed. _

_ "That's not a question to be answered," she says. Prince Sky just thought of something else to say. She turned away and faced at the sun. _

_ "I'm...Prince Sky. And you are..." He says, trying to get an answer._

_ "Princess Stella." She replies rather than harshly._

_ "Oh, I've heard of you before. You were on magazines and all, but something was missing on the magazines," Prince Sky says._

_ "Which is?" she asks, starring at him. _

_ "The smile. The happiness. It wasn't in it," Prince Sky replies. Princess Stella turned around to see him. She just starred at him._

_ "That no longer exists." She replies, walking away. _

After that conversation Princess Stella had with him, she started to wonder about him. Why would he talk about the smile? Was something wrong with her? Princess Stella started to worry about herself, so she went shopping—with her friends.

Her friends were surprised, because she never wanted to go somewhere. But Princess Stella did. So, Stella bought more clothes and make up, even a hairdo, so as her friends. As they returned, Stella was new, brand new.

Time passed by, and Prince Sky and Princess Stella started to talk to more often. Prince Sky shared some secrets about himself, while Princess Stella started to act more bubbly, sensitive, fashionable, and—happy.

Stella then was at a class with her friends, and she was requested to fly. But she couldn't, since all of her powers are gone. When she tried, she actually flew. She was happy. But...what was the reason why she could fly?

_Magic. Happiness. Love. _

_It finally returned._

_After she met him._

Her friends never realized that Stella had changed. Stella was now a joker, she loved fashion, and she wasn't that dull person anymore. Stella would just love seeing Prince Sky, that silky brunette brown hair of his, chocolate eyes, and a perfect shape.

But when at his school, they had a dragon exhibit, Stella and the girls decided to come along to watch. Stella was in the background, not in the audience, looking through a hole. She sees Prince Sky battling some other mighty dragons with his friends.

What was now noticed, Stella's friend, Bloom, was battling with some other girl. Bloom knocks her hard, making her faint. A rich-looking man stood up, and shouted his words.

_"Sky, what is happening here? Why is your fiance and some other girl are battling?" he shouted, full of anger. Bloom's friend, Brandon, came and bowed down at him. _

_ "I'm sorry father, it's my fault for this to happen," he says. _

_ "Squire!" he shouted. Prince Sky, went on the spot where he had requested. _

_ "Yes, my majesty?" he asked. Stella couldn't believe her ears. _

_ "You are ordered to clean this whole mess up! No help, just by yourself!" he shouts. "Now come on Sky, you are ordered to come at Eraklyon at once!" _

Stella was heartbroken. Prince Sky, well to say, _Brandon _had just lied to her. He says he was a mighty prince, with tons of girls fallen in love with him, but he was actually a squire. He made a lie. Stella cried so often, that three things left her.

_Magic. Happiness. Love._

_It's all gone._

_After she met him._

Stella then realized she was in love, but she had forbidden that to happen. She was now someone she was before, not the Stella everyone used to know. Stella used to be popular, but not anymore. She was back who she was.

One day, Prince Sky—I mean Brandon had visited Stella. She was not happy for that to happen, so she ignored the letters, phone calls, and more from him. He opened the door to Stella's room, and he quickly went up to her.

He hugged her so tight, but she was not happy. She looked at him with watery eyes. She wasn't happy with him being here. She remembered words that she had said to him.

_"What are you doing here? You liar!" she shouts._

_ "I just want to say sorry! I hadn't talked to you for more than a month! You know how I feel? I feel so—"_

_ "So what? Left out? Useless? Heartbroken?" Stella shouts. He nods slowly. _

_ "Look Stella, I was trying to say something to you, I even invited you to some occasions, but you never came. I know I have lied to you, but it was an—"_

_ "It was a what? You were supposed to lie to me? Why?" she shouts, not facing him. _

_ "It was an order! Some murder was going after to Prince Sky, so I had to be him! I pretended to be him!" Brandon shouts. "And I've been trying to tell you something which is..."_

_ "There is nothing for the both of us to talk about! I've seen enough. You are a liar, someone who I cannot trust, and a flirt! All of those things you said about yourself...was a hideous lie! I do not want to see a liar like you anymore! And it's final!" _

_ "...I love you."_

Stella's ears didn't impressed her. She just ignored him.

_"I want you...out. Just leave me please. I want to be alone."_

After those words, Stella had never seen Brandon again. It was a year, and she had never seen him ever again. She was depressed, and did wanted to see him, but it was never true.

Stella finally went out of her room, and into her garden. It was a sunny day, and she sat behind a tree. The breezy wind made the music, while Stella...smiled.

"Are you smiling?" a voice says. Stella turned around to see who was that.

"Who's here?" Stella asked, confused.

"Take a guess." The voice was revealed. It was Brandon, the boy that Stella never wanted to see.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to see me anymore?"

"I can't help it. I love seeing your face. I've been waiting so long. Do you know how life is without you? I miss you Stella, I missed who you were supposed to be."

Stella just stood silent.

"My life is boring. Girls told me that they love me, but I told him I'm not in love with them. I'm in love with you, and I will do anything for me to be with you. I'll do anything just for you to be with me. Please."

Stella sighed.

"Fine, but the only thing is...we are only friends."

Brandon didn't believe in this, but at least he was happy. He just wanted to be with Stella, not like how was it before. He smiled, and ran up to her. He hugged her tight, and she had nothing to do but just to hug her. After they broke the hug, they looked at each other.

"Or...I'll be in love with you." She says.

She kisses him on his lips, and they hugged each other after they were done.

_Magic. Happiness. Love._

_It returned, after they made up._

**Well guys, I hope you love this one shot. PLEASE review, or else...I got nothing. Now it's time for me to go to Party City! Yippe~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: It Will Rain**

**This chapter is for Nature Lover, it was supposed to be on one of my other stories but it wasn't quite good. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

_Brandon and Stella are now a happy couple, after fights and secrets, but now they are happy. But what just happened, is that King Radius had ordered Stella to break up with Brandon since there is another prince for her to be with. But Brandon, has something to say about this. Instead of saying, he shall sing it. _

"Stella, please!" cried Brandon. Stella was holding her bags. She was going to stay with Brandon for a while, but her father had called her to break up with Brandon. "Please, don't!"

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
><em>_Leave some morphine at my door  
><em>_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
><em>_To realize what we used to have,  
><em>_We don't have it anymore._

There wasn't anything that could help Brandon. Not anything. Brandon's knees were on the floor, he was trying to beg Stella to stay. But no, she had to go. He was trying to make sure Stella was on his side and not to walk in the door. He stood up, and grabbed Stella's arm. She loved the feeling, but it was tight. She didn't want to leave, but she had to.

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh<em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making<em>  
><em>To keep you by my side<em>  
><em>And keep you from walking out the door.<em>

"I'm sorry Brandon...but I have to leave. I tried to beg my father for me to be with him, but all he can say to me is 'no.' I'm sorry Brandon," Stella says, getting her arm back. Brandon stood up.

"Then why leave? Don't you love me? I thought we were through everything! Why are you leaving me even though you don't want to? Why listen to your father!" Brandon shouted. Water was trying to escape his eyes. Brandon prevented that to happen. Sunlight soon disappeared, then raining can soon be heard.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>

"I just don't want my father to get angry," Stella says, looking down.

"So you would rather let me cry instead of letting your father be angry? Stella, what's wrong with you!" Brandon shouted. Stella soon to cry. Same as Brandon, tears had escaped his eyes.

_Just like the clouds,_  
><em>my eyes will do the same if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday, it will rain,<em>  
><em>rain, rain<em>

"Brandon," Stella says. Brandon lifted his head to see the Stella he loves. "I love you, don't forget that. I'll see you as soon as I can." After that, the both of them could hear a car honking. "They're here." By that, she means her step mother and her father.

"Stella, please!" Brandon repeated. She then opens the door, and took a step out. Brandon went after her, and hugged her. Stella's parents saw this. Stella's parents soon came out. Brandon noticed them. King Radius took one glance at Brandon, and turned away. As Countess Cassandra, she just shook her head.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite,  
><em>_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

Brandon then looked down at Stella's shoulder. He was probably thinking when he'll have kids with Stella, or maybe, he'll be hating on the boy or girl that his child is with. But he wouldn't think of something like that. He wouldn't be too protective, unlike Stella's parents. Brandon then thought of her parents saying something about him.

_Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Saying there goes my little girl<em>  
><em>walking with that troublesome guy<em>

Brandon would still try to change himself. He doesn't want Stella's parents to disapprove him. He wants to be a friendly friend to them. Not some evil enemy to them. Brandon thinks they are just thinking wrong, and they'd changed their minds about him. After all, he had saved Stella's life a million times. More clouds came, and they were thick, dark, and gray. Stella soon broke the hug, and starred at Brandon.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds,<em>  
><em>my eyes will do the same if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday, it will rain,<em>  
><em>rain, rain<em>

"Brandon, before I leave, I have to say something to you," Stella says softly. She placed her head in Brandon's chest. He hugged her. After that moment, Stella broke the hug. She smiled. "Goodbye." She then turned around and walked away.

_Ooooh Don't just say_  
><em>goodbye, don't just say, goodbye<em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make it right_

"Stella! You can't leave me here! I'll do anything just to get you back!" Brandon shouted, running after her. But before he could actually hold her, guards came.

"Get out! You are now not allowed to be with the Princess of Solaria!" Countess Cassandra shouted. Brandon gave her a dirty look. Guards took him away. He pushed them all away and starred at her parents. King Radius hugged her daughter.

"Please, I'll do anything just to get her back! There will be no satellite, no clear skies, and no sunlight if I loose her! Just like the clouds raining, my eyes would do the same. Everyday it will rain, without her! Please!" Brandon shouted, trying to reach for Stella. King Radius looked at her daughter's eyes. "I had saved your daughter a million of times! Even though I had hurt her, I promise I won't do that ever again!"

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds,<em>  
><em>my eyes will do the same if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday, it will rain,<em>  
><em>rain, rain, rain...<em>

"Stella, I see the love he has for you. But, this is going to be a hard choice or me to do, but, you will not be with the Prince we had organized for you," King Radius said. Stella's eyes opened, and she tightly hugged her father. After hugging him, she went to Brandon and hugged as tight as she could. Rain soon disappeared, and the satellite, clear skies, and sunlight appeared. Both of them smiled, and they shared a long, passionate, romantic kiss.


End file.
